Firestar's Quest/Chapter 2
Chapter description :Firestar watches for the cat who had been sending him rather vague messages to appear again, and it begins raining as he waits. He returns to camp and heads for his den underneath Highrock. It is noted that an apprentice had changed his bedding as he curls up to sleep. He awakens into a dream, in a place he'd never seen before. He calls for Spottedleaf, the medicine cat who guides him in his dreams, but he receives no answer. The sound of the wailing cats comes to him, and he cannot see them properly. He calls out to them, but no reply comes, and he is awakened by Sandstorm, his mate. She asks him if he is okay, as he had been twitching in his sleep. He answers that he is fine as he sits up, his muscles stiff. Sandstorm gives him a vole, having just gone on a hunting patrol. She teases as he eats that it will teach him to let younger cats all over him, and he replies that he is not an elder. He asks her if the patrols had returned, and Graystripe arrives and says that they have, and that Thornclaw had to take the apprentices to get the prey because they'd caught so much. He asks if the leader wants them, and Firestar answers that he wants the reports, and inquires if any patrol has seen any rogues. His deputy answers no, and asks if something is bothering him. :Firestar decides not to tell them and replies that he is fine, changing the subject by saying that he wants to hold Bramblepaw's warrior ceremony. Once Thornclaw and the apprentices get back, he calls a Clan meeting. As the cats gather, Ferncloud's kits, Spiderkit and Shrewkit, begin to play in a puddle. Firestar watches in amusement as she rebukes them, as does Dustpelt. As soon as their father's back is turned, the kits return to their frolicking, and he scolds them again. Speckletail becomes cranky when Shrewkit throws a moss ball and hits her in the chest, and she scares them off. Firestar notes that though Speckletail wouldn't harm any kit, the two kits weren't as sure of that. Once Graystripe has walked Bramblepaw to the leader, Firestar holds his warrior ceremony, naming him Brambleclaw. He praises the new warrior's loyalty, and many cats can see that it is due to his father, Tigerstar. The ThunderClan cats cheer for him once the ceremony is finished. :Firestar stares at the puddle and sees the gray cat's reflection. He whispers to himself, asking the cat what he wants, and he is snapped out of it when Shrewkit leaps into the water and ruins the reflection. Firestar hopes no cat had seen him talking to a puddle. : :He leads the evening patrol up to Tallpines and Twolegplace, careful of any possible BloodClan cats. They return by night, and Sandstorm tells Firestar that Brambleclaw, who is keeping vigil, must be tired from all he has done. Firestar replies that he will manage. He leaves Cloudtail and Sandstorm and asks Brambleclaw if everything is okay, to which the young new warrior nods. :The leader then returns to his den to try to sleep. But his dream of the wailing cats begins once again, and he forces himself awake, not wanting to experience the dream again. He goes out into the clearing. Sandstorm asks him if he can't sleep, and he says that he is restless. He requests that she go on a walk with him, and she accepts. He leads the way to Sunningrocks, where they sit side by side. Sandstorm asks him if he thinks he made the right choice by making Brambleclaw a warrior, to which he answers that Brambleclaw is not the same cat as Tigerstar. :As the two watch the river, Firestar is unable to forget the cats he saw in his dreams. He begins to see a vision again, of cats struggling to swim in the river, at first mistaking them for rocks. He blinks it away and wonders what is happening to him. Characters Major }} Minor *Graystripe *Bramblepaw *Cloudtail *Speckletail *Ferncloud *Shrewkit *Spiderkit *Dustpelt }} Mentioned *Thornclaw *Sootpaw *Rainpaw *Sorrelpaw *Cinderpelt *Brackenfur *Willowpelt *Mousefur *Brightheart *Tigerstar *Ashfur *Cloudstar }} Notes and references de:Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 2nl:Vuursters missie/Hoofdstuk 2 Category:Super Edition arc Category:Firestar's Quest Category:Chapter subpages